Murder is always the Answer
by nommychickenisyummy
Summary: Sadness fills the hearts of the BAU team. Breaking one of their souls and distroying their life.. turning them into... Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

My heart stopped.

Everything stopped.

The world went quiet.

Nothing moved or made a sound.

I just stared off into the distance.

'_WHAT! Their lying! Right?' _I thought.

The phone dropped from my hands, landing on my desk with an audible clash.

Shadows moved closer.

Figures mouths moved, but no sound came out.

The phone screeched, high pitched screams.

Voices floated into my thoughts.

"Are you ok?" and "What happened?" were bouncing against the sides of my head.

'_NO! NO! NO! This can't be happening! Please!'_

I reached out and picked up the phone.

"YOUR LYING!" I yelled into the receiver.

"I'm sorry Dr. Re-" The voice said with sadness.

"It's not true! She was happy and healthy!"

"I'm so sorry."

Tears gathered at my eyes.

Anger took over my body.

I didn't even hang up

I just threw the phone across the bullpen.

It smashed against the wall, breaking, piece flying everywhere.

I stood up and ran from the room.

The voices followed me.

Yelling out my name.

I just ran.

Out of the room, the building.

I ran down the street.

I don't remember much after that.

All I know is that I am here.

Leaning on a tree.

In a park.

3 km away from that BAU.

Staring at a very interesting patch of sand.

Watching the ants crawl along the floor.

But it's starting to get hard to see.

It's just a black area with a small light, coming from the street lamp.

I look up.

It's night now.

The suns gone and the moonlight dances upon that lake in front of me.

Everyone's left the park.

But I haven't moved.

Not since I got here.

I feel empty.

Hollow.

Dead.

Oh how I wish I was dead.

It would be so easy.

Nothing could hurt me.

I would be free

Pain free.

Happy.

A figure approaches me.

It's too soon.

I just want to be alone.

"HEY!" the voice says.

I raised my head to stare at the girl in front of me.

"What happened? You just ran out of the BAU! Are you stupid?" the Raven haired girl asked.

I just bowed my head.

"Please tell me. I can help you."

I turned to face her.

"She's gone." I whispered.

"Who is?" A blonde girl asked stepping up behind the girl.

I couldn't speak.

I just cried latching onto the closer one.

She wrapped her arms around me.

She whispered stuff like;

"It's okay" and "Don't worry."

The blonde pulled out her phone and called someone.

Trying not to cry as she spoke to them.

Not more than 5 minutes later I was struggling to breath.

A girl with beautiful Red hair had me in a bear hug.

As a first I hugged her back.

She cried on to my shoulder.

3 men stood behind the group of crying girls with stiff faces.

They were trying to hide their emotions.

As they always did.

"Let's get you home." The darker man said pulling the girl off me.

I nodded and walked towards the car.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?" the blonde girl asked.

I turned to see her holding my satchel bag.

She walked over to me and hugged me a final time before handing me the bag.

I turned around and walked to the black SUV waiting for me ignoring the looks I was getting from the others.

oOoOo CM oOoOo

"Dr. Reid?" she said slowly.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry to inform you that you mother, Diana Reid, has passed away."

He stopped talking.

_CLASH_

She quickly pulled the device away from her ear.

"Reid? Are you ok?" a male voice floated through the phone.

"Spence?" a female said.

"What happened?" A different voice asked.

"YOUR LYING!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry Dr. Re-"

"It's not true! She was happy and healthy!"

"I'm so sorry."

The phone beeped.

Again,

And again

And again

She pulled it off her ear to find that the call was disconnected. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and putting the phone away.

It was a sad day.

A great life had been lost,

And had destroyed the life of another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys,**

**sorry that this chapter is kinda short. but i have been studying for my test/exams.  
hope you enjoy.**

I turned around and walked to the black SUV waiting for me ignoring the looks I was getting from the others.

I could feel their stares on the back of my head.

Cold.

Yet burning.

Stares.

Cutting through my skull.

In to my thoughts.

Feelings.

Mind.

I'm not stupid.

Their think I'm crazy!

And I'm not deaf either!

I can hear them talking.

"What's with Reid?" Morgan said in perfect harmony with Garcia

No one said anything.

I know what their thinking.

But none of them want to say it.

I've lost it.

Everything.

Everything is gone.

And it's true.

I don't know how I'm going to live on.

She's gone.

It's so hard to believe.

"What! I don't know!" JJ yelled.

Of course.

Sweet, sweet JJ.

They think she knows.

They probable stared her down to get information.

If she did the whole UNIVERSE would know.

And she would be balling her eyes out.

I slumped back against the car.

Letting myself fall to the ground.

The dirt was becoming very interesting again.

"She passed away."

"I'm so sorry."

"Are you ok?"

"What happened?"

"We can help."

"It's ok."

"Don't worry."

"What's wrong with him?"

WHY WOULDN'T MY MIND SHUT UP?

Think happy.

Star-wars.

Star-trek.

Books.

Coffee.

Her.

I can't even say her name.

It just makes me sad.

Just remember the good memories.

Just the good memories.

The good ones.

**please review.**

**As far as i know no one reads my little rants.**  
**but i have too know**  
**do you guys like my other storys?**  
**i dont know if i should stop writting the others if no one is reading them.**  
**let me know.**  
**thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**So the stress of exams is starting to kick in and will i procrastinate ALOT!  
this is the result..  
Enjoy.**

I don't remember getting into the car.

I just am here.

Morgan's driving.

Emily's next to him.

JJ sitting next to me.

They're talking.

About the weekend.

As if nothing ever happened!

Are they trying to get their mind off the current events?

Or..

Are they just heartless?

Don't care about me.

The sadness that creeps over me,

Blocking out all the happiness.

Something pulls me out of my trance

Tapping,

I feel someone tapping my shoulder.

I turn my head slowly.

"Spence…" JJ said.

Her mouth moved,

But I heard no words.

She just shook her head when I didn't move.

Morgan got out of the car and opened the door for me.

I just looked up at him.

"Reid? Are you ok?" Emily asked from the front.

I nodded and got out of the car.

JJ started to follow me up the stairs to my apartment.

"Leave." I mumbled.

JJ continued up the stairs.

She must have not heard me.

"Leave." I said.

"What? Spence? We can -"

"I SAID LEAVE! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" I yelled.

She stood there shocked.

"GO JENIFER! TELL THE OTHERS! I DON'T NEED HELP!"

She steep forward slightly.

"LEAVE!"

Morgan and Emily watched in horror from the bottom of the stairs.

"Spen—"

"I SAID LEAVE!"

Morgan ran up the stairs.

"Let's go JJ." He said pulling her around.

"But, But…"

"Just give him space."

JJ looked back at me.

I was trying to get a hold of my breathing.

In

Out

In

Out

Her eyes meet mine.

"He's going to hurt himself."

Her voice was filled with worry.

Morgan looked at me.

"He won't do anything stupid."

I looked at them.

My eyes stung with tears.

Tears that were threatening to stream down my face.

Morgan turned and started to walk down the stairs.

"Come on JJ. Let's go."

JJ looked at me.

Her eyes told me more than words could.

To be safe.

Because they love me.

They don't want to see me hurt.

She shook her head and turned away.

I stood there.

Watching the car drive away.

Making sure they were gone.

I feel sorry for them.

I have been really mean for the pass few mouths.

Since Emily came back from the dead.

I turned on my heels and walked inside.

I just want to sleep.

Get away from this reality.

And into my dreams.

The good memories.

I lay down on my bed.

Trying to think of her.

But all I think about is JJ.

The last few months have really been tough.

I felt my eyes starting to close.

Feeling my brain shut down.

Letting the darkness take over my body.

And take my soul to the dream land.

"Make me happy." I whispered.

I turned my head to the side.

Snuggled into the pillow.

And let sleep wash over me.

**Review please!**

**So yer... Oh u like it so far... erm...  
I'll update soon... More reviews quicker updates..**

**and well...**

(\_/)  
(o_o)  
( -)-O I was going to give you a cookie  
(")(")

… (\_/)  
...(o_o)  
O-(-. ) But then I was like..  
...(")(")

(\_/)  
(O_O)  
(_O_) I LIKE COOKIES!  
(")(")

(\_/)  
(o_o)  
( -)-O Then I said: Sharing is caring  
(")(")

...(\_/)  
...(o_o)  
O-(- ) But then I was like..  
.. (")(")

(\_/)  
(O_O)  
(_O_) IT'S MY COOKIE!  
(")(")

(\_/)  
(O_o)  
(_ _) So I ate it  
(")(")

Sorry, does it help if i tell u that it was a chocolate chip cookie?


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back! thx for all the reviews guys. i made this for u..  
****it u dont remember... Reid has gone to sleep, so this is his dream.  
****this is mostly flash backs.  
to answer a question i have been asked.**  
**Yes.. the title does come into the story.. right about now..**  
**(this chapter)**  
**the murder shall be next chapter. XD**

**so enjoy!**

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS SPENCE!" JJ voice yelled.

I turned looking around for her.

All I saw was black.

"HOW COULD YOU!"

I ran in the direction of the voice.

There was a door.

I opened it to see JJ.

A crying JJ.

She was slumped across a body.

A child's body.

I walked into the light area.

"How could you." She whispered.

I couldn't see this.

I turned to the door.

It was gone.

I swallowed hard.

Took in a deep breath…

….and turned to face her again.

"JJ…" I started.

Her head turned and her eyes flashes of anger.

I stopped talking.

"HOW COULD YOU!"

oOoOo CM oOoOo

I had my hand on JJ belly feeling her baby kick

"Doesn't that freak you out?" I asked looking at her but not removing my hand.

"No. Why, does it freak you out?"

"Very much so." I said retracting my hand.

She laughed.

oOoOo CM oOoOo

I walked down the street to the Bus Stop.

"It's amazing that no one witnessed her abduction." JJ said as she tried to keep up with me.

"Emily was buried six feet under and wound up in Paris, so I guess anything's possible, right?" My voice was harsh and unkind.

"So that is what this is about." JJ stopped next to me.

"You know, maybe our unsub's a little bit like Bundy. He feigns an injury in order to get her to help him." I said trying to change the subject.

"Look, Spence, if you wanna talk about this—"

"Maybe he tried another tactic and was like, 'Wow, you're really pretty. You should be a model. I can take you photo.'" I said looking around the area.

"I'll take that as a no." JJ said.

"Either one would disarm her."

"Charm's quite the killer."

"So are tears. Whatever his ruse was, the unsub most likely used it to get her into his vehicle."

"Well, if Abby was last seen at a bus stop a few miles away, then he definitely has means of transportation." JJ said as I turned on my heals and walking back the way we came.

"Hopefully the disposal site will tell us more." I mumbled under my breath as she walked behind me.

oOoOo CM oOoOo

"If anything happens to us, it's up to you and Garcia to make sure this boy makes it into Yale." JJ said looking up at me as I held henry.

"Yale, Henry? You want to go to Yale? That was your godfather's safety school. Don't worry, I can get you into CalTech with one phone call."

oOoOo CM oOoOo

"Again he's disposing in an area frequented by homeless people." Rossi said as J and I joined him at the site.

"This is equidistant between the last two dump sites."

"Well he burned her tongue with the chemical this time." JJ said bending down.

Rossi looked at JJ **"**So he removed her ability to taste."

Detective Bonner had a look of disgust on his face. "Why would he do that?"

"Historically this type of torture was used to prevent someone from revealing a secret." I said.

"Maybe she offended him." JJ offered.

"Wonder what that's like." I mumbled.

"Wha—"

"Her lips are extremely chapped." Rossi cut in before we could start fighting.

I nodded. "She was probably forced to repeatedly participate in some sort of kissing fantasy."

"And when things go awry, he takes the offending sense away." JJ said.

"He tortured her in these clothes, which means the eighties are essential to his delusion." I stated.

"Maybe that's when this rejection occurred and he held on to the clothes all these years." Rossi suggested.

"And now he's attacking girls who remind him of women from that time." JJ said.

"He's fixated on her type and remakes them to fit his fantasy." I said without taking my eyes off the body.

Detective Bonner piped up "But why start now?"

"Something probably triggered it, and instead of dealing with it, he's acting out." JJ said. I look up to find her staring at me. I just turn and walk away.

oOoOo CM oOoOo

Garcia's voice floated through the phone. "Password was Cullen."

"Of course." JJ chuckled.

I stopped looking at the pictures on the white board. "Colan?"

"Cullen, the vampire family from Twilight."

"What's Twilight?" I asked.

"Do you ever read anything other than technical books?" JJ laughed.

"Not much in English." I stated before turning back to the board.

oOoOo CM oOoOo

"Spence, we've got to talk about this." JJ said.

I didn't even look up from the paper I was reading. "Don't want to talk about it."

JJ frowned, "I get it, OK? You're disappointed with the way we handled Emily."

"I have a lot going on, alright?"

"You, you know what I think it is? You're mad that Hotch and I controlled our micro-expressions at the hospital and you weren't able to detect our deception."

"You think it's about my profiling skills?" I practically spat. I stood up and stared at her. "Jennifer, listen, the only reason you were able to manage my perceptions is because I trusted you. I came to your house 10 weeks in a row crying over losing a friend and not once did you have the decency to tell me the truth."

"I couldn't."

"You couldn't? Or you wouldn't?" I said turning around.

"No, I _couldn't" _She said.

"What if I started taking Dilaudid again, would you have let me?" I said grabbing my coat.

"You didn't." she said with a nervous laugh in her voice.

"Yeah, but I thought about it."

I turned my back to her a walked out of the room.

"Spence! I'm sorry!"

I turned back to her, yelling "It's too late, alright?" before leaving the station.

oOoOo CM oOoOo

I closed my eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU SPENCER!"

When I opened them JJ was gone.

But the child…

Was there.

I walked slowly towards it.

I looked at the child.

The dead child.

The blood that stained the carpet.

The lifeless eyes staring off into the distance.

The stab wounds around his body.

I knelt next to the body.

I couldn't have done this.

Why would I do this?

How could I do this?

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" A voice shouted.

I looked behind me.

Nothing.

I turned back.

The kid was gone.

I stood up slowly.

I looked around the room.

The door was back.

I had nothing else to do but walk towards it.

And open it.

A wall?

The door led to a wall?

A white painted wall?

Blood stared to ooze through the paint.

Writing…

Spelling something.

I looked closely as words formed.

And read aloud.

"You are evil."

**Review my pretties! MAWHAHA! more review = quicker update = the more u find out = the happier i am = more review... (and now it is a circle.)**

**thx for my followers. **

**also, do u guys want me to continue "A very long night"? (the truth or dare) let me know XD**

**luv u all **


	5. Chapter 5

**So, i am back, enjoy the story, review for me? **

You are evil….

You are evil….

You are evil….

You are evil….

You are evil….

You are evil….

You are evil….

You are evil….

Those words haunted me

I woke up at 3:37 am

My brain wouldn't shut up

It just repeated those words

Just them

Only them

I had to get away

But I was so tired

I wanted to sleep

But when I tried

I saw that

JJ's scream was as loud as ever

The child's body still stain with blood

Before it asked

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

I looked at my hands

They were red

And sticky

I think its blood

But how

Did I cut my sleep?

I don't remember this

When did I do this?

It's a trick

My mind is playing a trick on me

It has to be

I couldn't see it again

I just can't

Never again

I had to leave

But where would I go?

I don't know

Just walk to stay wake

No sleep

No scream

No child

No evil

That's all that matters

I'm cold now

I didn't know I could be this cold

I should have grabbed a coat or something

I walked for ages

Down the gravel road

On the wet grass

Near the water's edge

Trying to take my mind off of every thing

"I SAID LEAVE!"

JJ's shocked face popped into my mind

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!

GO JENIFER! TELL THE OTHERS! I DON'T NEED HELP!"

My voice echoed round my head

It's weird…

It didn't sound like me

I sound so not me

So scary

So

Mean

It wasn't right

"Spence!"

JJ's voice flowed out of nowhere.

"Spence! I'm sorry!"

It's got colder

Really cold

Like freezing

Maybe is the water..

Or the wind..

Or maybe it's a ghost?

No

It can't be

I don't believe in ghosts

They can't be real

But in movies and books

When a ghost is near

Its gets colder

Maybe?

Just maybe…

It her

_RING RING_

What was that?

_RING RING_

My phone?

_RING RING_

I thought that was at home..

_RING RING_

It took it out of my pocket

_RING RING_

It's JJ?

"Hello?" I said quietly

There was heavy breathing on the other side

"JJ?"

I heard a muffed cry

"JJ?! What's wrong?!"

She took in a deep breath before saying

"Spence.

Quick,

I need your help,

It's Henry"

**and now i will leave for 6 months :)  
joking!  
review and you will find out what has happened! :)**


End file.
